


Unexpected

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF, Undercover As Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-16
Updated: 2000-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin and Ezra have to pose as a couple while on an weapons case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Jesse, Judy and Sihn

Unexpected

by Krisser

 

Ezra Standish handed the keys to the valet that opened the door of his Jag. He stepped out at the same time as the passenger door was being opened and Vin Tanner stepped out. He took his receipt number and walked around front of the car and joined his friend. Taking in the huge stately manor before them, he thought back to this morning, and how they got this assignment.

Chris had informed the team that he'd received information that Shelton Gizby, known art entrepreneur, was transporting stolen weapons within the art he shipped out. The big auction was Sunday and tonight was the "invitation only" preview dinner. How Chris secured two invites for a Denver's who's who was an amazing coup. Chris had chosen Ezra and Vin to go, Ezra for his ability to become anyone they need and his real appreciation of art and Vin, cause he could recognize any weapon, anywhere.

So, here they were, about to embark on their facts-finding assignment. Ezra smiled, good food, good liquor, the assignment wasn't too rough. He turned to Vin, "all set?"

"Yeah," tugging once more at the finery he was wearing.

With a teasing smile, Ezra commented, "it's surprising how well you clean up."

"Oh, there's more surprises in store, I actually know which fork to use and everything." Vin returned the teasing smile. Ezra shook his head and the two headed up the stairs.

Both men worked the room, looking at the people, the art, the host. The host caught up to Vin as he was looking at a Renaissance piece.

"I don't believe we've met?" Shelton Gizby said directly behind Vin.

Vin turned around and took a step back as the man was practically standing on top of him. "No, we have not. I'm here with an art collector." Vin couldn't help but notice the hungry looks the man was giving him.

Shelton put his hand on Vin shoulder, then his hair then touched his cheek. "I would like to get to know you better, and I would never desert your side during a party."

Vin stepped back, he wanted to punch the guy, but knew he couldn't give in to those feelings just now. So, instead he invented a story. "Thank you, but I am already in a committed relationship with the art collector I came here with."

Across the foyer, Ezra couldn't miss the looks the host was bestowing on Vin. Lascivious was the only word for it. As he drew closer he could here the last part of the conversation and knew that Gizby was hitting on Vin, and he heard Vin's extrication story, so he played right into it. He came up behind Vin and wrapped one arm around his waist and nibbled his neck. Vin recognized Ezra's scent as soon as he touched him. The nibble was unexpected as was the jolt of desire that zipped through his body and that same body leaned back against Ezra of its own volition.

Vin remembered where he was and smiled at the host, "my partner, the art collector, Ezra Simmons." He tapped Ezra's cheek that was still nuzzling his neck and Ezra slowly lifted his head and looked where Vin was directing him. "Ezra, this is Shelton Gizby."

Ezra put out his hand and smiled at Art Entrepreneur, but his eyes warned him to leave what was his alone. It was hard to tell if he understood the message for he looked away as he took Ezra's hand. But Shelton surprised both men with, "I would like you two to be my guests here till the auction, day after tomorrow. This would afford you a great deal more luxury that the hotel you're staying at."

Ezra didn't want to, but he also knew this would give them the best opportunity to look at the auction room. "Why thank you," his southern accent at it's most polite, "what a lovely offer. I'll just have my assistant bring over our clothes."

"Wonderful, I'll send Tony down to you after the suite is prepared. I shall enjoy breakfast with you both." With that Gizby left them to mingle with some others.

Staying where they were, pointing at the painting they weren't really looking at Vin said, "get a bad feeling off that man."

"As do I. Should we remember a pressing engagement?" Ezra asked Vin, wanting to take a way out for a variety of reasons. One was his body's reaction to Vin leaning back on him and the delight at nibbling his neck. Probably been working too long without a break.

"Nah, Chris would kill us if we missed this opportunity." Vin knew they had to put the job over their personal feelings.

"Right." Ezra agreed reluctantly. They continued to browse the art work together. Ezra didn't feel comfortable leaving Vin alone any longer and stayed by his side for the next hour.

Tony came in and fetched them. He led to them to the third floor, and showed them their room. He pointed out the phone, bathroom and closets for them. They were all well hidden. Vin walked Tony to the door, and Tony beckoned Vin outside the door. He whispered softly, "watch out, the boss wants you. Oh, and all the rooms are on video, he likes to watch. Don't disappoint him, he gets real mean."

Vin asked, "why the warning?"

Tony, looked a bit embarrassed, "the two of you look so much in love and I don't want to see it ruined. And he can do it. Play along tonight and leave tomorrow. It's best."

Vin looked at Tony and asked, "are you okay?"

Tony gave a half smile, "just say I know what I'm talking about. You two are lucky, just want to see it stay that way."

"Thanks Tony, I won't forget this." Vin shook his hand, his voice conveyed his sincerity. Tony nodded as he left the way he came.

Vin went back in and looked slyly at Ezra and motioned him into the bathroom. Ezra, confused, did as he was asked. Aloud Vin said, "how 'bout a shower?" He turned on the water and leaned close to Ezra. "Tony said that the room is bugged and on video." Vin whispered, then kissed Ezra's ear. He moved to the other ear and continued, "Tony also said that Gizby expects us to have sex tonight, he watches."

Ezra's shocked eyes lifted to Vin's and Vin's eyes seen to say, what do we do now. Ezra indicated that the shower would mask their voices and the two undressed and stepped in.

Vin was overwhelmed at how much he enjoyed looking at Ezra's naked body. The man must exercise. He was hard, muscles across his chest, no fat. And his butt wasn't bad either.

Ezra was experiencing similar revelations, Vin was incredibly good looking. Vin broke the silence, "Tony also said that Gizby would become mean if thwarted. Suggested we stay the night, leave tomorrow. Otherwise Gizby will try to break us up."

Ezra answered what Vin didn't add, "he wants you for himself. Arrogant bastard."

Vin asked, wanting Ezra to make the decision, "so what'll we do tonight?"

Ezra smiled, "well we play out the roles you've given us. And we'll also just happen to get some pleasurable relief. Not all the details need to make it into the report."

Vin smiled at that. They left the water running as they dried off. Ezra used his cellphone and called Nathan. Letting him know that they needed a change of clothes, and he would be the wisest choice to bring them over.

Vin asked why with his eyes. Ezra answered, "as JD would be the other most likely candidate for gopher . . . I was afraid that Gizby might take a liking to him too." Vin nodded his understanding.

Vin asked Ezra seriously, "how far do you want to take this?"

Ezra understood exactly what Vin was asking, "as far as you're comfortable with."

Vin smiled mischievously, "I'll try not to hurt ya."

Ezra was amazed at how that simple statement could excite him.

Vin indicated that he was going to shut off the water and they knew that their roles would begin then. Ezra nodded. With the water off, Vin turned to Ezra and grabbed him close for a kiss. The kiss set his body on fire. What started as play acting quickly became real.

Vin moved Ezra into the bedroom without breaking off the kiss. He pushed Ezra down with his body, lips still locked together. As their cocks brushed together all rational thought left both men's minds. Vin couldn't believe how hard he was. He rubbed his fully engorged shaft against Ezra's and delighted in the moan that Ezra sounded. He rubbed faster against Ezra's erection and lost all control as he came all over the both of them. It would have been difficult to tell Ezra's fluids from Vin's as he too exploded onto their chests.

"Oh, Ez." That was all Vin could say. He showed instead how much he enjoyed it by nibbling on Ezra's neck. He alternated between nibbles, licks and kisses, all eliciting growls of pleasure from Ezra. Vin sucked hard at a spot on his shoulder, leaving a mark behind and told the undercover man, "I marked ya, yer mine," neither realizing the implications of those words. Vin continued on his downward path of discovery. Ezra's nipples seemed to be especially sensitive and Vin thrilled at bringing them to hard erect nubs. The sounds escaping from Ezra's throat were all Vin needed to continue on. He discovered the navel and swirled his tongue there and Ezra arched his back and the inferno that Vin was creating grew hotter still. Vin licked his way down to the pulsating cock, but bypassed it as he started nibbling on the inner thighs. Ezra groaned in disappointment as Vin left his cock unattended. Vin blew on it and chuckled, "patience, Ez, patience." Vin then nibbled the other thigh, alternating between licking and nibbling. As Ezra quivered in pleasure, Vin found that he really wanted to have Ezra's cum in his mouth and grabbed onto the rock hard offering, taking the entire member in. Ezra nearly lost it as the warm wetness enveloped his manhood. Vin sucked and swirled his tongue about as his fingers played with his balls. Vin moved along the shaft faster as he could feel Ezra become ready to explode. Ezra wished he could prolong this exquisite feeling but he felt the tingle of the upcoming orgasm and tried to warn Vin, who only took him deeper into his mouth. That feeling alone pushed Ezra over and he exploded into Vin's mouth. The release seemed longer than most, but Vin was milking it for as much as possible. He did not lose one drop of Ezra's fluids as he swallowed every bit, already looking forward to the next time.

Ezra collapsed back onto the bed, never before experiencing such an intensive orgasm. He looked up at Vin, who apparently wasn't done in his discovery trail blazing. He used his tongue to blaze a trail to the secretive hole hiding from most eyes. Vin discovered it without impediment. His tongue traced the entire crackline, again ending at the virgin hole. Suspecting this, Vin moved back up to Ezra's face and whispered in his ear, "have you done this before?" At the slight shake of his head, Vin then asked, "do you want me to stop?" He raised himself to look into Ezra's eyes, wanting the truth.

Ezra looked up into Vin's eyes, reading the same desire he felt and whispered, "I trust you. Don't stop."

Vin recognized that importance of that kind of trust and promised himself that he wouldn't allow any hurt to come to Ezra. He kissed him hard on the lips, then returned to his latest discovery trail. As he tongued the hole his fingers began rolling the ball sacs. Ezra couldn't keep his body still as the sensations that Vin created were compounding and causing him to grow hard again. He didn't think he had ever been capable of three erections in such close proximity.

Vin's eyes searched the room and found what he sought on the nightstand. Hand cream. He grabbed the bottle and squirted some onto his finger and played about the opening, then slowly inserted it. Ezra froze and just as quickly relaxed, displaying his trust in Vin. The finger moved in and out slowly, then picked up speed as the canal became lubricated. He creamed a second finger and it joined the first. Ezra was loving this feeling of being possessed and his body trembled in the joy of it. He wanted more and he pushed against Vin's hand. Vin added a third finger and began a short search for a small protrusion located at the end of the canal. He knew when he was successful as Ezra yelled out Vin's name. The moans were continuous and Vin withdrew his fingers and quickly lubed his own hard cock that was begging for release. He placed it at the opening, Ezra impatient, impaled himself on the steel-like shaft and sighed as he felt it completely fill him. Vin loved the tightness of Ezra and wished he could just stay there, but his shaft had a different plan and he began rocking, in and out of Ezra. Slowly at first, but he could feel his build up to orgasm and thrusted faster. He plunged faster still at Ezra's groan of, "faster, harder. Oh yeah."

Vin gabbed Ezra's weeping erection and matched the strokes to his plunges. Ezra's seed burst out and that contracted the muscles housing Vin and his seed burst, coating the entire canal and then some. He withdrew his spent cock and laid beside Ezra and snuggled him. Vin couldn't get over the rightness he felt at being enclosed by Ezra's arms. With his head on Ezra's shoulder, both men fell asleep.

\+ + + + + + +

At the other end of the video machine, a man scowled in jealousy, wanting that lover for himself. 

Ezra woke a couple hours later to a strange, lighted room. He had his arms encircled about Vin and the memories rushed in and Ezra hugged Vin closer to himself Not willing to dive in and explore this feelings, Ezra distracted himself with kissing the top of the sharpshooter's head. Vin answered the kiss with a lick at Ezra's neck. Realizing that Vin was awake, Ezra rolled on top of him, pinning him down. He raised himself up a bit by resting on his arms. He looked down on the gentle face and smiled, stealing a quick kiss. Both men could feel their growing erections pressed against each other and smiled wider. Ezra whispered, "let's see if I can give you as good as a performance as you gave me." Ezra saw the flash of hurt in Vin's eyes at his words. Ezra quickly kissed those eyes and whispered firmly, " didn't mean it that way. Meant that I hoped that I can pleasure you as incredibly as you did me." Ezra saw Vin relax, and he saw the trust in his eyes. Ezra started there, kissing the eyes that had always been able to see inside more that anyone else. He smothered his face in little kisses and lingered at the lips that called out to be plundered. Ezra couldn't help but oblige. He left the lips to work the hollow of Vin's neck, then moving to the shoulder and he sucked hard there. He too left a mark and he growled in Vin's throat, "I've marked you as mine."

Vin's response was to purr and the bolt of desire that sound created had Ezra ravishing Vin's neck and chest. Receiving more purrs, Ezra fixated on a nipple and began sucking it. He flicked it with his tongue and nipped it. All three sensations caused purrs and growls from deep in Vin's throat. Ezra thrilled at the vocal responses form Vin, usually such a silent man. Ezra moved to the other nipple and found that he was just as delicious here and repeated the same treatment for this nipple as he had for the other. Vin writhed on the bed, moaning, growling and purring alternatively Ezra, reluctant to give up his mouth candy, immediately plunged his tongue into Vin's navel. That caused such new sensations that Vin's body arched right off the bed. Ezra looked up to the lust filled eyes and asked, "do you want me to continue, or is this too much for you?" Vin answered by thrusting his penis right into Ezra's chest and rocking against it. Vin's eyes rolled back into his head as he was lost in the sensation of Ezra's skin against his most sensitive part. Vin moaned.

Ezra giggled with joy at being able to please Vin so His tongue worked downward, leaving a wet trail as he explored one hip, thigh, down onto his leg, licking the back of his knee. He retraced his path, then went down the other side repeating the same route taken. Vin wantonly opened his legs, allowing easier access to his inner thighs. Ezra could not ignore the invitation and lightly racked his teeth along the tender flesh. Vin wiggled, wanting so much to feel Ezra closer. Ezra found himself at the apex of Vin's thighs and pressed his chin against Vin's balls. He took a deep breath and savored the smell that was all Vin. Hoping to imprint that smell for recall later. He opened his mouth and sucked in Vin's taught ball sacs. He rolled them around in his mouth and tongued them. The purrs mixed in with the growls kept Ezra patient enough to do this slow. Trying to give Vin the most enjoyment. He gently released the balls only to replace them with the fully blossomed cock. He sucked it in to the base of the shaft. Vin was so overcome by the feeling he was afraid that he was going to pop on the spot. Ezra worked it nice and slow, and when Vin thought that he would go crazy for wanting more, Ezra would pick up the speed. Again and again Ezra would repeat this till Vin was begging him to finish. Ezra gripped Vin's shaft with his lips and moved up and down it' length faster and faster. When he felt Vin eminent release he opened his throat and took Vin in deeper still. Vin screamed out Ezra's name as he exploded into Ezra's throat and Ezra accepted all the offering that Vin had to give. Ezra milked the cock till it was empty, giving Vin the most pleasure he had ever encountered.

As Vin lay panting, Ezra continued his assault and let his fingers play all around the sensitized area. He licked his fingers and trailed the wetness all about Vin's opening. He licked it with his tongue and Vin was swamped with a flood burst of desire. His once flaccid cock sprang into new life at the teasings of Ezra's mouth. Ezra availed himself of the same cream as Vin had and copied his every move. First inserting the one finger very slowly. He moved it in and out and enjoyed Vin's moans. He pushed two in and took a moment to explore, learning for himself the feel of Vin's intimate place. He felt a little nub and brushed against it and was rewarded with an authentic howl from Vin. He hit it again to make sure and Vin howled and moaned. Ezra inserted three fingers and Vin rocked back on them so Ezra knew that Vin was ready. Placing Vin legs on his shoulders, he placed his cement-hard erection at the opening and pressed in. He wanted to work slowly, to avoid pain, but Vin howled and took the decision from Ezra by sheathing Ezra's cock completely inside. Vin thrusted, wanting Ezra to hit the spot of intense pleasure. Ezra had never felt this complete oneness with anyone before and was reveling in it. But it became obvious that Vin required more and Ezra plunged hard and swift. Vin purred his contentment as Ezra increased his pace. He wrapped his hand around Vin's penis and stroked it in time to his thrusts. The intense build up didn't last long and both men yelled out their lover's name as the simultaneously orgasmed, exploding their seed outward. Spent again, the men snuggled and fell asleep.

\+ + + + + + +

A knock at the door woke Ezra. He grabbed a towel to wrap around himself and answered the door. Tony stood there with a tray of coffee. "Mr. Gizby expects you for breakfast in forty-five minutes."

"Thank you, Tony." Ezra took the tray.

Tony leaned in and whispered, "If something should happen, forth floor." He turned and quickly left.

A ripple of unease settled in Ezra's stomach. He closed the door and set the tray down. He walked to the bed and leaned over a sleeping Vin. Surprised at the feeling that clutched his heart upon looking at the sharpshooter. He kissed on the head as he said, "Wake up sleepy head."

Blue eyes looked up into the green ones close to his face and he raised up to capture the lips in a kiss. Desire flared quickly, surprising them both.

Ezra cleared his throat, "Our host expects us at breakfast at nine o'clock." Then he smiled at Vin, "Quite the reverse, me waking you up." He chuckled at Vin's expression and headed for the bathroom.

Vin followed him into the bathroom and right into the shower. The water glistened on Ezra's firm body and Vin found himself with a full erection. He backed Ezra to the tiled side and kissed him hard on the lips, grinding his cock against Ezra's equally erect cock. Both men lost in the age old rhythm. Vin felt the tell-tale signal and rocked faster against Ezra until his creamy white fluids coated his chest. Only to be matched by Ezra's own, now resting on Vin's chest.

They showered quickly and discussed their plans to leave after breakfast. They found their luggage that Nathan must have delivered last night. They dressed and made their way downstairs. As Tony led them through the house Vin kept his eyes alert for any sign of weapons. Ezra marveled at the art work while he looked for likely places to hide weapons. Oddly enough it was the very room they were to breakfast that Vin found what he was looking for.

He let his eyes drift right by the illegal hand gun behind the Greek statue. He recognized it from the missing items list Chris had him memorize. He smiled at the host, then leaned over to kiss Ezra as he whispered. "Calvery."

Ezra nodded as he returned the kiss. He too, smiled at Gizby. They talked art as they dined on a crab omelet and fruit. Ezra excused himself and Tony directed him to the nearest bathroom. He ran the water as he called Chris. Chris told him they would be there within the hour. Ezra returned to the breakfast room only to find it deserted. He called out for Vin and received only silence in return. He called out for Tony and still nothing. He remembered Tony's words and headed for the stairs. He flipped open his cellphone and called Chris. "He's got Vin, check the forth floor. If he hurts Vin, I'll kill him." Ezra shut the phone and pocketed it.

Forgotten were the guns or art, the only worry for Ezra was finding Vin. He started with the first door on the forth floor. He checked every one, finally coming to the correct one almost at the other end. He heard voices and kicked the door in. Vin was tied to a chair, already naked. Gizby had his hand on Vin's back and Ezra kicked in the chest, knocking him across the room. He began untying Vin and could tell he had been drugged. He picked him up and slung him across his shoulder and took him downstairs to the room they'd had spent the night before.

Ezra tenderly dressed Vin, who was only part way with it. They both heard the sirens hailing the arrival of their friends. Ezra got Vin up and walked him slowly down to meet them.

Chris burst in with the rest of Team 7 and a back up team. Vin told them the breakfast room, Ezra indicated the forth floor. Ezra then led Vin out to the ATF vans. Chris headed upstairs, searching for Gizby. No messed with his team. He located the man in a dark room, viewing the tape of Vin and Ezra having sex. Chris cuffed the man and extracted the tape. No one else need see it.

\+ + + + + + +

Later that afternoon, after arrests were made, weapons located, an unknown stash of stolen art confiscated, Chris was able to talk with Ezra and Vin. On Vin and Ezra's say so, Chris released Tony. For after all, he had helped save Vin.

Vin went to the hospital and was released immediately, the nurse assuring Ezra that the drug used was harmless and the effects were already wearing off. They returned to the ATF office to wait for the wrap up.

Just after Chris arrived, Josiah joined them. Sitting in Chris office, Vin and Ezra gave a full account of the events leading up to Ezra's call to Chris.

Chris pulled out a video tape and laid it on the desk. "Gizby was watching this tape as I apprehended him." The straight backs of Vin and Ezra told Chris that they both knew what was on that tape.

Vin spoke first, "Tony warned us that the room was wired. He warned us of Gizby's nature and what he expected."

Ezra interrupted, "As our lives were possibly on the line, in the line of duty, we did what we had to do in keeping with our undercover identities."

"Makes perfect sense. Under duress, we find ourselves capable of sorts of actions. No guilt or blame should be affixed in those circumstances." Josiah stated eloquently.

Chris nodded, "This tape did not go into evidence. Do you want it destroyed?" He received two nods. "Consider it done." Chris shifted gears, "Good job. Take a couple days rest, so see ya here on Wednesday."

\+ + + + + + +

Sunday morning and Ezra couldn't believe he was already up. Granted sleep had been elusive, but hell it was …..nah, he knew what he had to do. Ezra locked the door and turned to the stairwell that led to the carport. As he opened the door, Vin stood there, reaching out for the door handle.

Vin looked at Ezra, "Going somewhere?" Disappointed as he hoped to talk to the undercover man.

"Yes, over to your place." Ezra's smile was rueful.

Vin smiled, "Great minds and all that."

Vin followed Ezra to his door. Ezra unlocked it and opened it for Vin. As he closed it behind him, Vin just stood there looking at Ezra, his blue eyes held questions and answers as old as father time. "We need to talk."

Ezra nodded, never taking his eyes off Vin's face. He held up one finger and said throatily, "First, this," and he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Vin's. Figuring it couldn't be as good as he remembered, he was again taken aback as he was jolted with an electrical shot. The revulsion or awkwardness he expected was absence, just a growing hunger for more.

Vin sighed as Ezra's lips met his. He wasn't surprised at the desire building. He just wanted to know if it was lust or something more. He wasn't sure which he wanted it to be.

Ezra stepped back, breaking the connection, breathing hard He brought his fingers up to his lips, touching where Vin's lips touched. The recollection was almost as good as the actual. Ezra blinked several times as he licked his lips. Then he pointed to the living room.

The two men walked in and sat down, across form one another. Vin sat silently, waiting for Ezra, the man of many words, to remember how to use them.

Ezra saw the questions in Vin's eyes and answered one of them. "Josiah says that under stress we are capable of almost anything. That we can't hold ourselves accountable or permit guilt to alter us." Ezra sighed, wrestling with himself, speak the truth or ignore it all.

Vin watched Ezra wage war with himself. He waited patiently. It always seemed to him that folks of many words had a rough time with expressing the real ones.

Ezra wanted to say it all, trust everything to Vin, in Vin. He was scared. Emotional honesty was never taught and something he rarely practiced. Most times all it got you was a kick in the teeth. Ezra shook his head, but if what he feared was true, he'd be a fool to throw it away. He felt so, so alive and so safe with Vin Tanner. That in itself was frightening. But the exciting possibilities with this man……..

Decision made, Ezra began, "We were undercover and we did what we had to do to survive and keep the case in tact. But I discovered something that I don't want to analyze away. In that room, we initiated an act of sex for the case…….but it changed for me, into an act of love."

Vin sighed, the fear that started at Ezra's words ….changed to rightness, and he discovered which option he was seeking. Something more, love, the forever kind.

"I've never felt that way before, both in how you made me feel and how I wanted to create those same feelings for you. To throw it away without testing it, discover where it could lead due to convention…….well, I'm afraid that I might be throwing away a chance of a lifetime."

Ezra stopped and looked at Vin, and saw dancing in his breath-taking blue eyes, the love that was spiraling through his own body.

"Don't know where it came from, but I know I love ya. I want to discover with you where it will lead."

Ezra sat next to Vin, he said softly, "Could take the rest of our lives to discover that."

Vin leaned into Ezra's body as his lips rested on his lover's, his whisper vibrated against them, "I could only hope….forever doesn't sound long enough." Vin gripped Ezra into a fierce embrace. Holding to his heart the unexpected treasure he'd found.

Ezra took Vin's lips in a searing kiss. Finally coming up for air, green eyes locked onto the blue ones, sharing all he felt, hiding nothing. "Never has anything in my life felt this right. I trust you with my life, my heart."

"And you have mine. Always recognized that you were special, Ez, just didn't know why till yesterday." He kissed Ezra with a tenderness to convey his heart. The gentle kiss changed into a passion charged embrace as their ardor skyrocketed.

As they broke for air Ezra smiled as he eyed the bedroom, "Well we do have three days, we can start down that road of discovery….." Ezra's smile was sensual as he left the rest of his thought dangle.

Vin's feral grin let Ezra know his thoughts were already there. He stood pulling Ezra with him, their arousals brushing against each other. Clasped in each other's arms they made their way to the bedroom, both grateful for the unexpected chance at love that came their way. 

fini


End file.
